Slenderforms
Slenderforms are powerful, tall S-Class humanoids that appear to be able to control minds, teleport and use telekinesis. In some cases, they will be seen with tentacle-like appendages, or many limbs, but that is not always the case. They are incredibly dangerous. Do not approach. Do not try to hunt, or you and everyone you know and love will suffer because of your actions. If you are targeted, be certain that you aren't facing the evil of all evils known as the Operator. The information you require for fighting this monster is below, your knowledge may be tampered with if you are fighting the Operator, thus this wiki may not be of any help to you. Information Due to the similarities, Slenderforms have often been associated with Therechildren, and in some cases are exactly the same. However, this is not necessarily the case. Slenderforms are known for having been worshipped in Ancient Egyptian culture, particularly as the ancient deity Gorr'Rylaehotep. Still to this day there are multiple cults and organisations based around the worship of a Slenderform, or "Slender Man", most notably a group known as The Order. Humans are often drawn under the influence of Slenderforms, who then use them as mindslaves to provide nothing more than service to the operator. In one notable case in 2009, a group of Alabama college students fell under a form of unusual sickness that caused bouts of rage, psychosis, paranoia and physical ailments, caused by the most powerful slenderform, The Interference. One member of the group proceeded to brutally murder the other members of the group, until all but one lay dead. Their location is currently unknown, and it is suspected that they are in hiding, proceding a Loop-Life incident. In one case, a Slenderform re-arranged the internal organs of a witness, only proving further how dangerous these beings are. Fictional media in our universe shows the well known case of the Marble Hornets incident as a fictional web-series. How to Kill There are few known ways to kill a Slenderform. Seeing as Slenderforms normally follow a target and those associated with them from birth, there is also no telling how much they know about us. Hunting a Slenderform is futile, as doing so will result in loss of loved ones and death. If you are already a target, there is nothing we can do. However, all is not lost. There is something you can do on your end, if you are targeted. The most important thing to remember is to keep the Symbol with you at ALL TIMES. Paper forms of the symbol are not acceptable. The easiest way to protect your loved ones is to accept your fate, but the only way to destroy the monster is putting their lives on the line. A sword with the symbol of excommunication carved into it seems to be the most powerful weapon against these seemingly all powerful beings. How ever, like the Ethereals, it has a far more powerful form, this form can not be fought against, it can only be feared. This is the Interference. Category:Monsters